xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Zecro vs Nega Zecro
Zecro and Nega Zecro charge at each other at a fast pace resulting into a powerful clash that destroyed the area around them leaving only a void in space. The two start clashing back and forth with a sereis of kicks and punches throughout space, the atmosphere beyond them began to decay into nothingness. Firecely Nega started throwing nonstop combos at Zecro but Zecro was taking every hit while trying to keep up a decent guard. Zecro started to flee and then appear before him with a hit but he was always countered. Zecro launched himself feet away from his opponent only powering up his elemental powers. Nega started to burst into laughter shaking his head. "Do you really think such an attack you are using can effect me?" "How about you just shutup asshole?" Zecro began to roar unleashing his power, he then started controlling gravity itself. The intensity of gravity was increased to where Zecro could barely move. "Now who's the one looking stupid?" Nega Zecro was not influenced by the gravity change at all. Zecro looked in shock, his face started to slowly form into a irritated suited emotion. "Well there goes my plan." Nega appears infront of Zecro headbutting him out the area. Zecro was unable to move trying to resist but could not catch himself. "Dammit! How is this possible." Zecro started flying through mutiple asteroids not being stopped by any. "I gotta figure a way to get out of this mess." Zecro thought to himself. "Theres no holding back, mercy will not be a factor." Nega appeared behind him knocking him backwards then continued to teleport over and over continously sending him all over space. Nega stopped only grabbing him and dashing all over space using Zecro as a ragdoll slamming him through mutiple planets. "Haha this is how we do it!" The expression on Zecro's face was emotionless. "After what has happend to me, you can't give me pain. I can only bring myself pain." "What are you talking about kid?!" "You don't understand because you really aren't me and I'm not you." Zecro thinks about his training with his teammate and thought about the velocity and mass technique. Zecro began to use rock himself back in forth from his Nega's mometum and began to earn himself some control. "Kids like you don't deserve to survive." "Yeah so what, I'm here. And you want to know what else?" Zecro suddenly slammed himself into Nega using magniute and direction, both of them got sucked into a black hole in the process. They were summoned into a new dimension, the realm of darkness. "This is my empowerment this is my home." "Without light there's darkness." The area started to self destruct itself. "And without darkness there's light." A bright light began to take away Nega's existence. "These two symbolize something called Yin-Yang, if the two worked together they'd get more done then the two always fighting therefore your time has come to a end my friend." Zecro closed his eyes and opened them reaching a unknown planet with a different type of speices.